


Forget Me Not

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: "You're an idiot, Emma Swan.""I guess I'm your idiot now if it's not too late."





	Forget Me Not

"Do you think we could've been more?" an innocent yet hopeful question sprang from Regina's lips, unable to stop the raging what-ifs in her head of moments long ago.

 

She kept her gaze forward to feign nonchalance as Emma picked on invisible lint on her pants. The wind was cold but blowing gently and Regina was glad that she had the mind to wear a scarf. The same could not be said for the woman beside her. Emma sported her usual attire of jeans, a tank top, and her favorite red leather jacket, one that Regina grew to like, without a scarf or even a beanie on and yet, Emma didn't flinch from the cold

 

Emma let out a sigh, Regina could see her head turn to look at her before averting to the man, it was Eric she thinks, stacking up crates on the dock. The sound of gulls and waves filling the silence between them.

 

"Yes," was the only reply and Regina closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She dreamt about it back then, a couple of times, just a passing thought but she still kind of loathed the woman and she's just starting her path to redemption. Regina having to gain Henry's trust again and Emma kept on giving her chances to prove herself to others as if Emma didn't need a reason to believe her. She just does. Then it grew frequent as the years passed by just like the trust growing between them. Moments where she sees the two of them raising Henry. Together.

 

"Regina?" she felt warmth to her side, arms enveloping her and she let out a sob. She turned towards Emma, burrowed her face into Emma's neck and let herself cry. But this time she can feel familiar arms hugging her, she's not crying in her room alone and away from Henry to keep him from worrying, even though he knows she still wanted to keep her strong facade for him, and a voice she would never forget, whispering 'it's okay' and 'everything will be fine' in her ear. How could she kid herself that she's okay with what happened?

 

"It's okay, Henry is safe, my parents are safe," Emma put a finger under Regina's chin and lifted her face so Regina can see that bright smile that always makes her happy, but now it only brought more tears.

 

"You are safe," Emma chuckled, "I can't say the same for me though."

 

Regina stared at her, eyes taking in the sheepish look after saying her joke, which was not funny at all. It made Regina boil from inside. How can this woman talk about it lightly when... when...

 

"Why did you do it?" her voice almost a whisper and Emma wouldn't have heard it if they were a little bit farther from each other. But with Regina's head tucked under Emma's chin, her arms around her and rubbing Regina's arms for warmth, there's no way she would miss it.

 

"Because the Black Fairy was attacking my family. I did what I had to do and I don't regret it."

 

"You're an idiot, Emma Swan," Regina tightened her hold on Emma, not wanting to let her go. The tears she tried so hard to hold started spilling down her cheeks, her shoulders shook with every intake of breath, broken sobs escaping her lips. Emma pulled her closer, and let a small sad smile appear on her lips even if Regina couldn't see it.

 

"I guess I'm your idiot now if it's not too late."

 

"It will never be too late," Regina sniffed, tears slowing down and she felt lightheaded all of a sudden. The sounds of the birds and the waves dulling a little. The horizon blurring and she could spot Eric as the moving blur where he was earlier. It's almost time and she doesn't want to leave.

 

She doesn't want to say goodbye.

 

"Hey," Emma pulled away a little so she could see Regina's face, "I'm not promising anything but I know you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met, stronger than me even. You can overcome anything life will throw your way, you're Regina fucking Mills. You're a Queen, you're a mayor of a town who hated you and now they recognize you, you survived your mother and raised Henry better than she did, you even made my parents trust you with their life when you tried to kill them back then. The hardships you've been through would've crushed weaker wills, and yeah maybe you got side tracked into the dark side but you came through. You rose back up and now you're here." Emma's lips pulled up, a smile Regina only saw during genuine moments where Emma was happy, she could feel tears coming again. "You're going to be okay."

 

"Emma..." Regina whispered. The sound starting to fade out and a bright light coming from far away covered the horizon and slowly approached them, coating everything in white. Regina paid no notice, her eyes only on Emma, her hair, her eyes, her smile...

 

"Be happy again, Regina."

 

Regina opened her eyes. The familiar ceiling of her bedroom staring back at her. She felt warm, very opposite from the cold docks she was before. In her dream. She closed her eyes and raised her hand to rub her eyes only to learn that she'd been crying. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest, her breath coming out in short, hurried puffs, her shoulders shaking before tears started coming. This time there was no stopping it.

 

Emma's last words still ringing in her ears.

 

"I've always loved you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the season and I only know bits and pieces from tumblr so *shrugs*


End file.
